Neuropeptide Y is a peptide present in the central and peripheral nervous systems. The peptide co-exists with noradrenaline in many neurons and acts as a neurotransmitter per se or synergistically together with noradrenaline. Neuropeptide Y-containing fibers are numerous around arteries in the heart, but are also found around the arteries in the respiratory tract, the gastrointestinal tract, and the genitourinary tract. Neuropeptide Y is also present in the cerebrum with effects on blood pressure, feeding, and the release of different hormones. Alterations in central concentrations of neuropeptide Y have been implicated in the etiology of psychiatric disorders.
Neuropeptide Y was discovered, isolated and sequenced about ten years ago from porcine brain as part of a general screening protocol to discover carboxy-terminal amidated peptides and was named neuropeptide Y due to its isolation form neural tissue and the presence of tyrosine as both the amino and carboxy terminal amino acid. Neuropeptide Y is a member of the pancreatic family of peptides and shares significant sequence homology with pancreatic polypeptide, and peptide YY.
Neuropeptide Y and the other members of its family of peptides all feature a tertiary structure consisting of an N-terminal polyproline helix and an amphiphilic .alpha.-helix, connected with a .beta.-turn, creating a hairpin-like loop, which is sometimes referred to as the pancreatic polypeptide (PP) fold. The helices are kept together by hydrophobic interactions. The amidated C-terminal end projects away from the hairpin loop.
Subsequent to its discovery neuropeptide Y was identified as being the most abundant peptide in the central nervous system with widespread distribution including the cortex, brainstem, hippocampus, hypotahlamus, amygdala, and thalamus as well as being present in the peripheral nervous system in sympathetic neurons and adrenal chromaffin cells.
Neuropeptide Y seems to fulfill the main neurotransmitter criteria, since it is stored in synaptic granules, is released upon electrical nerve stimulation, and acts at specific receptors. It is clear that neuropeptide Y is an important messenger in its own right, probably in the brain, where neuropeptide Y potently inhibits the activity of adenylate cyclase and induces an increase in the intracellular levels of calcium. Central injection of neuropeptide Y results in blood pressure changes, increased feeding, increased fat storage, elevated blood sugar and insulin, decreased locomotor activity, reduced body temperature, and catalepsy.
Neuropeptide Y (as well as its chemical relatives) acts upon membrane receptors that are dependent on guanine nucleotides, known as G protein-coupled receptors. G proteins are a family of membrane proteins that become activated only after binding guanosine triphosphate. Activated G proteins in turn activate an amplifier enzyme on the inner face of a membrane; the enzyme then converts precursor molecules into second messengers.
Neuropeptide Y appears to interact with a family of closely related receptors. These receptors are generally classified into several subtypes based upon the ability of different tissues and receptors to bind different fragments of neuropeptide Y and the closely related peptide YY. The Y1 receptor subtype appears to be the major vascular neuropeptide Y receptor. The Y2 receptor subtypes can also occur postjunctionally on vascular smooth muscle. The as-yet-unisolated Y3 receptor subtype appears to be neuropeptide Y-specific, not binding peptide YY. This receptor is likely to be present in the adrenal tissues, medulla, heart, and brain stem, among other areas. [For a review of neuropeptide Y and neuropeptide Y receptors, see, e.g., C. Wahlestedt and D. Reis, Annual Review of Pharmacology and Toxicology, 33:309-352 (1993)]. Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication WO 95/00161, published Jun. 18, 1993, describes a series of neuropeptide Y antagonists and agonists for controlling biological activities such as obesity and cardiovascular function.
Obesity, and especially upper body obesity, is a common and very serious public health problem in the United States and throughout the world. According to recent statistics, more than 25% of the United States population and 27% of the Canadian population are overweight. Kuczmarski, American Journal of Clinical Nutrition, 55: 495S-502S (1992); Reeder et. al., Canadian Medical Association Journal, 23:226-233 (1992). Upper body obesity is the strongest risk factor known for type II diabetes mellitus, and is a strong risk factor for cardiovascular disease and cancer as well. Recent estimates for the medical cost of obesity are US$150,000,000,000 world wide. The problem has become serious enough that the surgeon general has begun an initiative to combat the ever increasing adiposity rampant in American society.
Much of this obesity-induced pathology can be attributed to the strong association with dyslipidemia, hypertension, and insulin resistance. Many studies have demonstrated that reduction in obesity by diet and exercise reduces these risk factors dramatically. Unfortunately, these treatments are largely unsuccessful with a failure rate reaching 95%. This failure may be due to the fact that the condition is strongly associated with genetically inherited factors that contribute to increased appetite, preference for highly caloric foods, reduced physical activity, and increased lipogenic metabolism. This indicates that people inheriting these genetic traits are prone to becoming obese regardless of their efforts to combat the condition. Therefore, a pharmacological agent that can correct this adiposity handicap and allow the physician to successfully treat obese patients in spite of their genetic inheritance is needed.
The ob/ob mouse is a model of obesity and diabetes that is known to carry an autosomal recessive trait linked to a mutation in the sixth chromosome. Recently, Yiying Zhang and co-workers published the positional cloning of the mouse gene (ob) linked with this condition. Yiying Zhang et al. Nature 372: 425-32 (1994). This report disclosed a gene coding for a 167 amino acid protein with a 21 amino acid signal peptide that is exclusively expressed in adipose tissue.
Physiologists have postulated for years that, when a mammal overeats, the resulting excess fat signals to the brain that the body is obese which, in turn, causes the body to eat less and burn more fuel. G. R. Hervey, Nature (London), 227:629-631 (1969). This "feedback" model is supported by parabiotic experiments, which implicate a circulating hormone controlling adiposity Based on this model, the protein, which is apparently encoded by the ob gene, is now speculated to be an adiposity regulating hormone.
Pharmacological agents which are biologically active and mimic the activity of this protein are useful to help patients regulate their appetite and metabolism and thereby control their adiposity.
The present invention provides biologically active anti-obesity proteins. Most significantly, the claimed proteins have improved properties due to their lower isoelectric points. Thus, they are more readily formulated and stored. Furthermore, the present compounds are more pharmaceutically elegant, which results in superior delivery of therapeutic doses. In view of the wide number of clinical maladies associated with an excess of neuropeptide Y and related peptides, the development of compounds that inhibit release of neuropeptide Y as well as neuropeptide Y receptor antagonists will serve to control these clinical conditions.